In the field of display technology, after preparation of a display panel, brightness at each gray level needs to be adjusted based on a predetermined gamma curve, so that the brightness corresponding to each gray level of the display panel conforms to the predetermined gamma curve, and as a result, it is ensured that the display panel can accurately display details of different brightnesses in an image during display of the image.
In the prior art, brightness of a display panel at each gray level is generally adjusted according to an ideal gamma curve of the display panel. However, for a display panel whose brightness corresponding to the minimum gray level is not zero, gamma adjustment directly using the ideal gamma curve may result in compression of brightness difference among low gray levels, and the adjusted display panel cannot clearly display image information at low gray levels.